


Hold Me Closer

by Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Series: Fluffy Fluff of Fluffyness [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddles, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Hyungwon hates him for that, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kihyun loves cursed forests, M/M, Wonho is a warm smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: Hoseok saves Hyungwon from a monster. But people won't stop putting curses on forests and now Hyungwon is freezing due to one such curse. Cuddles ensue.OrHyungwon is cold. Hoseok is warm. Cuddles ensue.





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smol bit of explanation  
> Elementals are people who can control elements  
> Hyungwon is an Ice elemental, he can control and create ice  
> Wonho is a fire elemental, he can control and utilise fire  
> Kihyun is a forest elemental, he likes trees  
> That is all.  
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I got the prompt from [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1048309/7/hearteu-me-story-ideas-prompts-and-more-writing-ideas-prompts-ideashop)  
> 

Adrenaline rushed through Hyungwon's veins as he ran through the forest, breath coming in short harsh pants. It was gaining on him. He cursed under his breath as he sped up. His legs hurt but he couldn't afford to stop. It wasn't far behind.

Hyungwon knew he shouldn't have gone into the forest. He should have gone to help Kihyun collect firewood like he'd asked instead of staying at the camp and making himself a target for the wildlife. He really should have stuck with Kihyun. Then maybe he wouldn't have ended up running for his life while being chased by a bloodthirsty monster of some sort. 

Fuck, he shouldn't even have let himself be convinced to come out here and keep Kihyun company again while he explored the cursed forest in the first place. Hyungwon's passion was ice sculpting, he wasn't an explorer like Kihyun. He belonged in his comfortably cold workshop back amongst civilization, not out amongst the trees.

Still, that didn't change his current predicament. His legs felt like they were on fire, yet he felt progressively colder as he ran. That was one of the more inconvenient side effects of this particular forest. The more scared you become, the colder you get. 

And it wasn't the comfortable kind of cold that feels cool and lovely, the kind Hyungwon's kind thrived on, but the kind of cold that chills you to the bone and stabs at your skin, too much to bear even for an Ice Elemental. Fucking dark elementals and their useless as fuck forest curses. Fucking Kihyun and his obsession with said forest curses.

Hyungwon kept running, crashing through various bushes and trees, his lungs burning and the pain in his legs becoming excruciating. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to take it. 

He was jilted out of his line of thought by the appearance of a sheer cliff. He stopped in front of it. It towered above him, tall and unmoving. There was nowhere to go. Behind him, the monster roared ferociously.

Fuck. Hyungwon looked around in panic, desperately hoping for a way out. He tried and failed again and again, to fashion a weapon out of ice, but his presence of mind had abandoned him and taken his ability with it. He was powerless. The monster roared again. Hyungwon backed up till his back was pressed against the rock face. 

So cold.

The monster broke out of the forest. It set its glowing yellow eyes on Hyungwon and let out an earsplitting roar. This is it. This is the end. The end of Chae Hyungwon, the stupid ice sculptor who was dumb enough to not heed the advice of his Forest Elemental friend while exploring a dangerous and cursed forest. RIP his sorry ass. The monster launched itself towards him, growling almost smugly. Hyungwon shut his eyes tight and prepared to die.

There was the sound of an explosion and the monster's growls ceased. A few seconds passed. Hyungwon wasn't dead. Huh. Slowly, he opened his eyes. 

The monster lay on the ground before him, it's body burnt and blackened. Hyungwon might not be dead, but it most certainly was. Relief flooded through Hyungwon and he stumbled away, flopping onto a soft area of grass out of sight of the monster's body, the exhaustion from all the running catching up to him as all the adrenaline wore off. And he was still so, so cold.

He was so out of it, he barely registered someone approaching him. Which was maybe why he nearly screamed when the fire elemental asked him if he was ok.

"Fuck, you scared me." Hyungwon hugged himself, shivering while trying to regain his breath. "Did you do that?" He gestured in the general direction of the monster's charred corpse.

"Yeah, you looked like you were in a tight spot there, so I lent you a hand." The fire elemental smiled and Hyungwon looked at him properly for the first time. He was squatting next to Hyungwon, a concerned but open smile on his face. He was dressed like a warrior, a simple get-up similar to Kihyun's but in shades of brown, red and orange instead of dark hues of green. His hair was red, the brightness of it rivalling the radiance of his smile. A fire elemental. A very familiar fire elemental.

"Hoseok! It's been a while. T-thanks for the help," Hyungwon managed to stammer, the cold seeping into his tired muscles refusing to go away. Hoseok looked concerned. 

"Are you ok?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. "Did the monster poison you or something? You've really got to stop getting into these kinds of situations!"

Hyungwon shook his head. "N-no, I'm just.. I'm just really f-fucking cold."

Hoseok's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, right! The forest's curse." There was silence for a moment.

"I can warm you up, if you'd like. I'm a fire elemental after all." There was nothing Hyungwon wanted more than to be warm, so he nodded vigorously.

Hoseok sat down next to Hyungwon and wrapped his arms around him. Almost at once Hyungwon relaxed and shut his eyes. The fire elemental was practically radiating warmth and Hyungwon's ice cold skin soaked it up greedily. He sighed in relief as he began to regain feeling in his fingers. They remained in silence for a while. Then Hoseok spoke.

"Wow, you were really are cold. Are you sure it was just the forest's curse?" 

Hyungwon nodded. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body now.

"The curse is extra effective when it comes to ice elementals, since we're already pretty cold."

They lapsed back into silence. It was a comfortable silence. Hoseok shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Hyungwon was beginning to feel sleepy. He was tired from fleeing for his life and Hoseok was the perfect level of warm, not the kind which became suffocating after a while, but the kind that maintained its pleasantness even after some time. Perhaps it was Hyungwon's natural chill that kept the balance. Regardless, it was really nice. Hyungwon never wanted Hoseok to stop holding him.

Hoseok interrupted his train of thought.

"This is nice and all, but my arms are falling asleep. Can we lie more comfortably?"

Hyungwon was surprised, he'd thought Hoseok would only warm him up a bit then leave, but instead, he was suggesting they get comfortable? Welp, Hyungwon definitely wasn't complaining. So he nodded and Hoseok got up. Hyungwon involuntarily whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth. Hoseok chuckled.

"It's cute how much you like my warmth."

Hyungwon cracked his eyes open and glared at Hoseok.

"I'm not cute."

Hoseok laughed. Hyungwon shut his eyes again. He could still feel Hoseok's warmth next to him, but it wasn't nearly as nice as when he was actually in contact with him.

"Lie down." Hyungwon complied, curling up on the grass. Hoseok lay behind him and put an arm around him.

"You're really tall," he noted. "I'm not sure if this is very comfortable."

"Let me hug you, then." Hyungwon was sleepy and he wanted the warmth back. He could hear Hoseok shuffling around. Then he felt him lie in front of him and sighed, welcoming the warmth. Hyungwon put his arm around Hoseok and hugged him close, savouring the warmth. He let out a sigh of contentment and Hoseok laughed again.

"It really is cute how much you like my warmth." 

Hyungwon frowned but said nothing. They lay there comfortably, enjoying each other's presence.

"You know, it's funny. Fire and ice are supposed to be rivals, yet here we are."

Hyungwon chuckled. "Why would I fight you? I'd rather hug you. You're so warm. I spend my life in mild but constant cold, so this is a nice change."

"Well, I guess I am pretty warm. But when you think about it, it is rather weird to be cuddling someone whose life you just saved from a monster." 

Hyungwon shrugged. "Weird is relative. Who knows, we could be musicians with fans who write stories about us in a different universe. That'd be pretty weird. This is nothing compared to how weird that'd be."

Hoseok giggled. "You get deep when you're sleepy."

Hyungwon mumbled something unintelligible and Hoseok laughed again. Hyungwon smiled contentedly. When he gets back, he's totally going to thank Kihyun for dragging him along to this cursed forest.

Slowly, the both of them drifted off to sleep, each comforted by the other's presence.

 

-

 

Kihyun found them a few hours later and took a ton of pictures to use as blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go in the middle of the night :')))  
> Why am I sacrificing my sleep like thisssss
> 
> Once again I've written a fluffy story about warmth and cuddles  
> I wonder if this is going to become a pattern
> 
> I don't even know what happened  
> One moment I was looking through a prompt fic on aff and then suddenly I was writing this
> 
> It's such a messsss  
> It literally makes no sense  
> Maybe it'll make more sense in the morning, idk
> 
> It took me way too long to decide on a title srsly
> 
> I'm thinking of expanding on this AU some more in the future  
> I've always liked the idea of a world with people who can control different elements  
> Plus I could write so much fluff  
>  ~~and angst~~
> 
> Anyways.  
> I hope you liked it I spent valuable sleeping time on it :')
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr  
> I'm @foxxi-paradoxxi


End file.
